


Sunset Hill

by NateTheSquid



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i wrote this in the middle of the night when i got hit with The Feels, idk man, two non-named oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheSquid/pseuds/NateTheSquid
Summary: very, very short thing i wrote in the middle of the night and i need to post more stuff here/actually write more





	Sunset Hill

"So this is your secret spot?" She asked. He jumped, turning to face her. She was wearing a plain white dress, but with the sun setting behind her, it was one of the prettiest sights he had seen in a while. He smiled, and faced back to the horizon.

"Not so secret anymore, apparently." He said, his voice clearly showing his happiness.

"When you disappear for a while every night, someone’s going to get curious."

"Mm, I suppose." He replied. She looked around at the beautiful hilltop, covered in green grass and mossy rocks. She probably should have grabbed a coat, it was a little chilly this late. He was wearing his favourite jacket, with its battered old leather, and some cleaner, much newer jeans. He’d taken to coming up here around sunset, but she’d never actually come and looked.

He turned back to her, and stood up off the rock he’d been resting against. "Why’d you come up here, really?" He asked, walking over to her.

"I got bored waiting for you to come back." As he got close, she put her arms on his shoulders, and gently pressed her forehead against his.

"You can always come up here with me." He said quietly, leaning back to carefully place a kiss on her forehead.

"Same time tomorrow? It’s a date!" She chuckled.

"Don’t be late." He joked.

"Wouldn’t miss it for the world." She replied, and with that, they walked down the hill together, hands interlocked.


End file.
